


Fire

by kl125



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Olli has pushed Christian away after his indiscretion with Jessica, but he finds himself rethinking things when he learns about the fire.





	1. Chapter 1

After another night of partying, Olli is trying to pull himself together before heading down to open No Limits.

Stomach turning at the sight of food, he downs his second cup of coffee, the shower he'd hoped wake him up having been a failure.

Not really thinking about it, he absentmindedly turned the radio on, half listening as he moved around the kitchen.

_...investigators are still looking into the cause of the fire at the Königsbrünn stables shed._

Olli froze as he stared at the radio in shock.   _Christian!_

With no hesitation, Olli took off running out the door.

...

Olli made the trip to the stables in half the time it usually took him.  He jumped from his car and took off running to the stables office where Christian had been staying.

He burst through the door, his heart pounding, "Christian!"

His pace slowed as he found Christian sitting on the raggedy couch he'd been spending his nights on, Dana and Theresa at his side.

Christian flinched as Olli called his name, looking up at him helplessly with a defeated expression.

Sensing that the pair needed some privacy, the girls quickly excused themselves, closing the door behind them.

Olli slowly moved to the space they'd vacated, "You're OK?"

Christian scoffed, "I'm brilliant!  No husband, no daughter, no home and now not a thing to my name."

Now it was Olli's turn to flinch, "Your stuff..." he trailed off.

"Gone," Christian confirmed.

Olli's eyes closed as he thought about all of the things he'd packed in boxes and brought to his husband. He'd gotten rid of every trace of their lives together. 

Pictures from their wedding and trips and all the little moments they'd shared including their precious time with Lilly, Christian's few pictures of his family, his championship belt, his stuffed duck from Coco that he'd clung to over the years.  Then there were all of the clothes and shoes and everyday items that most would never think twice about until they were missing. 

"Oh god Chris, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Olli.  You couldn't have known there was going to be a fire.  I guess it's what I deserved anyways, I ruin everything."

Olli shook his head as he began to let himself really look at the situation over the last few months and how they'd gotten to where they were at.  He'd really fucked up and big time. 

Yes, Christian had made a monumental mistake with Jessica, but Olli had pushed him there by being so unreasonable about the fostering situation.  He knew that Christian had experienced so much loss in his life and Lilly's departure had been the final straw, breaking him in a way that had left him unreachable and immune to Olli's usual charms.  Olli had mistakenly believed that with enough convincing, eventually he would give into him and that's why he'd wanted to keep their names on the fostering list. 

Looking at things more rationally now, Olli knew that he'd driven a permanent wedge between them that had been the catalyst for Christian's drunken exploits with Jessica and Andi.  It wasn't a excuse, Chris was still responsible and he'd still broken his vows, but Olli knew he'd been unreasonable as well.  It takes two people to build a marriage and two to break it up, but Olli had blindly placed all of the blame on Christian, overcome by his own hurt and pain at the loss of Lilly and then at Chris' betrayal.

The fact that Christian had once again turned to another woman had left Olli skidding out of control, his own biggest insecurities and fears coming to life.  Now, looking more rationally at things, he knew that he'd also played into Christian's own biggest fears: that everyone in his life would let him down and leave and that he wasn't worth love.

Olli reached out towards Christian, "Honey, I want you to come home.  I know we have a lot of problems we need to work on, but we can do it from there."

Christian pulled out of his reach, shouting, "I don't need your pity or your guilt!  Why don't you go back to your new best friend Jessica and leave me alone!"

Shaken at the raw pain in Christian's voice, Olli knew that he deserved the condemnation. He had told Christian that he'd forgiven him and they'd even started moving forward until the affair was thrown in his face again and he couldn't handle it.  He'd let Christian seduce him instead of talking and then had thrown him out, asking for the break.

Now, after months of refusing to listen to anything Christian had to say, he'd forgiven Jessica and had even invited her into his home and although he'd strongly denied it, he'd done it to rub Christian's face in what he'd done.

"I'll throw her out, you can stay in your old room until we can figure things out.  Please Chris, just come home."

"Why now Olli?  What's different now?  Poor Christian's life has fallen apart and you somehow feel responsible?  I'm not coming home just to watch you party it up with your little boy toys every night.  I can't take anymore fighting with you.  I know what I did Olli and if I could go back and change it I would, but if we couldn't get through that together, then I guess our marriage wasn't as strong as I thought it was.  I'm done, I just can't do it anymore."

Stung, Olli found himself lashing out again, "You're done, what about me?  I've forgiven you for so much Chris, how many times am I expected to do this?"

"No more Olli, that's what I'm trying to tell you.  I've been clinging for months to a dream that I thought I could make come true again, but it's no use.  What we had is gone, buried below too much distrust and anger and hurt.  I'm sorry, I'm sorry I screwed it all up, but I can't keep running into a brick wall, can't keep on hurting both of us by hanging onto something that's long gone.  I love you Olli, I always will, but it's not enough, not anymore.  I'm going to file for the divorce.  I'll sign over my rights to the apartments and to No Limits and we can move on with our lives."

Olli shook his head as Christian's words sunk in, he was giving up on them and the realization made him realize just how much Christian had stayed true to their vows.  While Olli had turned his back and refused to work on things, Christian had swallowed his pride and come to him again and again, begging for forgiveness and continuing to look out for him.  He'd even come to him when Charlie and Rebecca were worried about him and he'd rejected him once again.  Everything was quickly slipping from his grasp and he had no idea how to fix it.

"No, dammit Chris, I don't want to lose you! Do you know how it felt today when I heard about the fire on the radio?  All I could think about was what if you'd been hurt or what if the chaos had led to more heart problems for you? I can't live without you Christian. I've tried, but my life means nothing without you by my side!" Olli threw himself onto Christian, driving his body down against the arm of the couch as his arms clung to him.

Christian vainly struggled against him, but he was exhausted and any strength he had was quickly replaced by a feeling of rightness as Olli's body aligned with his own, his head resting on his chest above his heart.

Silently, they lay there, just reveling in the closeness they'd been missing for so long.  Olli's anxiety dropped as he felt the beating of Chris' heart below him.  He hadn't lost him, he was right here and if he had anything to say about it, that was where he was going to stay.  If he could, Olli would never let him out of his sight again.

Christian had been at the end of his rope.  He'd truly believed that he'd lost everything that mattered and truthfully, he'd intended to leave as soon as their divorce was final. He couldn't stay in Düsseldorf, not with all of the memories surrounding him.  He needed a fresh start and he'd decided to go and spend some time with Gregor and Luise and his niece and nephew.  Now, Olli was suddenly here and despite his doubts, a small trace of hope was blooming in his chest. 

Slowly pushing Olli back from him, Christian grasped his face, his shining blue eyes searching Olli's glistening green ones, "Olli, let's leave here, right now.  We can go anywhere, I don't care.  I just want to be with you, just us far away from here and all of the bad memories here."

Olli's mind immediately began thinking of all of the reasons that he couldn't travel right now.  The people and responsibilities that he felt he needed to be here for, "Chris, I can't just run off.  What about the apartments and No Limits?  Charlie is kind of in the middle of a crisis right now and I need to be here for her."

Christian's eyes dulled as he nodded, "Right, of course, I'm sorry.  Forget I said anything."

As Olli watched Christian's expression change, he realized that for a moment he'd glimpsed the Christian he'd fallen in love with.  The man willing to follow him anywhere and do anything for him, the man who loved to spontaneously surprise him as much as he loved to do for him.  Now, Olli had blown all of that hope sky high again and before him was once again a broken man who seemed to have lost all life.

Shaking his head once again, Olli squeezed Christian's arms, "I love you Christian and I want to be with you.  If you think getting away from here is what we need to work on our marriage, then that's what we'll do.  You just need to give me a little time to make sure that everything will be taken care of while we're gone.  Can you do that?  Can you wait a couple of days for me?"

Olli grinned as he saw the light start to glow in Christian's eyes again. Suddenly, he had a armful of his husband, his mouth searching out his in a desperate kiss that left them both trembling and crying.  Resting his forehead against his, Olli murmured, "Is that a yes?"

Unable to speak, Christian just nodded, pulling him back in for another kiss before laying back down and pulling Olli down against him.

Some time had passed before Olli's voice piped up again, "Chris," he hesitantly asked, his hand brushing his.  "Your ring, was it in the shed?"

Silently, Christian pulled Olli's hand higher, laying it at the top of his chest to feel the outline below his shirt.  Surprised, Olli reached inside, pulling out the chain which held the ring.

"I took it off because I truly thought that I'd lost you. When I saw you weren't wearing yours, I was devastated, but I couldn't part with it either.  I wanted it close to my heart and I've used it as my touchstone.  Anytime I was upset or felt lost, I'd take it out and look at it and remember that day and be grateful that I'd shared those moments with you."

Tearing up again, Olli's hand brushed his cheek, "I only took it off because seeing it drove me crazy.  It's the same reason I brought all of those things here.  I honestly wasn't trying to get rid of you Chris, I just couldn't think surrounded by all of those memories.  I thought if I removed it all, that maybe I could start to find a way to move on and forgive you.  I thought maybe if we started from scratch that we'd have a better chance at moving forward.  I know it was stupid, but it's what I believed."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure we've both made our share of stupid mistakes at this point.  I think if we talk like this about everything though, that maybe we can save things. That's what I want Olli.  I want you, want us, I love you so much!"

Olli leaned up for another kiss before responding, "I think if we'd communicated better earlier, we'd never be in this position now. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to what you were trying to tell me after Lilly.  I was so caught up in my own pain that I failed to realize just how much you were hurting too.  Then the thing with Jessica just brought up all of the insecurities that I have about our relationship.  I'm so afraid that I'm going to lose you to a woman Chris. One who can give you that dream marriage with the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids."

"Olli, I get why you feel that way. I haven't exactly helped in that regard, have I?  I think I need to be honest with you.  You asked me if I was really gay and I deflected, but I've thought about it since then and I've realized that yes, I am still attracted to women."

Olli pulled away from him, trembling.

"No Olli, wait, please!" he grasped his hand desperately.  "I guess I'm bi.  Honestly, I don't know why there's got to be a label, but I guess that's the only one that works.  I can appreciate a woman's body, but I feel the same way about men.  Sometimes I'll see a guy and think he's hot, you know?  I just, I've never thought about being with another man.  I couldn't do that to either one of us.  You're my first and I want you to be my only.  I don't think I could let another man inside of me and being inside another man would feel like a betrayal to the love I have for you.  The kiss with Miriam was just me drunk and feeling sorry for myself and just impulsively doing it.  It didn't even feel right for either of us while it was happening.  And the first kiss with Rebecca only happened because we were both so upset and just there.  I didn't realize that she had feelings for me so when it happened I didn't even think about it, it was just a bit of comfort that I needed at that moment.  It wasn't about wanting her or being attracted to her, but just about needing to feel something, anything at that moment.  I truly thought I'd lost you to Rob and that second kiss only happened because I was trying to get back at you."

Olli felt better after hearing his words, but he knew they still needed to address Chris' irrational jealousy. In the past they'd always swept it under the rug, but he knew now that if they didn't deal with it, it was a problem that would just keep rearing it's head and eventually would be the final nail in the marriage they were trying so desperately to save.

"Chris, we can't go on like this, with us both feeling so insecure in our relationship.  We have to find a way to trust one another again and I have to learn to not run away from the problem or try to ignore it.  We have to face things head on and you have to find a way to deal with this constant jealousy and fear that I'm going to leave you."

Christian nodded, "Agreed, if you agree that you need to get rid of the idea that what I want is some perfect fantasy with a woman.  Olli, I still don't know what happened with Jessica.  I know we kissed, but I have no memory of anything else and until I have solid proof, I'm going to continue to believe that it didn't go any further.  Regardless, you need to know that you are the only one I want.  You're the only one who can get my blood running with just a glance, make me hard with a smile.  I dream about being with you every night and nothing and no one else can satisfy that need that I have for you.  Yes, there was a time when I dreamed about marrying a woman and settling down with a family, but the minute I fell in love with you, that dream became about you and building a life with you.  I want that family with you, no one else."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I needed some time to deal with losing Lilly, but I've never given up on the thought of raising children with you.  I'm just not sure I can go through with fostering again just to have it all blow up in our faces again."

"Chris, I want that too. I'm just sorry that I didn't give you the time you needed to adjust and I'm sorry that I went behind your back.  I thought if I kept our names on the list that I would have time to change your mind.  I betrayed you and I know that now."

Christian grinned as he said, "It's amazing what a little communication can do. God Olli, we wasted so much time!"

Sharing a smile of his own, Olli moved back into his arms, giving him a squeeze, "Maybe we just needed this time apart to appreciate what we truly have. We're so lucky Christian.  How many people get the chance to find their soulmates?  Our love, I'm beginning to think it can survive anything, even us!"

Laughing, Christian squeezed back, "Where's your ring babe?"

Olli leaned back and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and drawing his ring from inside of it, "Like you, I couldn't part with it.  I needed to know it was within reach at all times."

Wordlessly, Christian took it from him and slid it back onto his hand, presenting his own to Olli who did the same for him.

Content, Olli laid back down onto him, their hands clinging together as their rings rubbed against one another.

"Chris, remember when you brought up counseling?"

"Yeah and you made it clear you weren't willing."

"Yeah, sorry about that.  It was such a disaster for Andi and Helena, but maybe that's something we need to do.  We've got to find a way to communicate with each other," he drew Christian's hand to his mouth, kissing his ring.

"I agree.  There's a lot of stuff in my past that I've never really dealt with and I think the same can be said for you.  I'm willing if you are, but after our trip," drawing Olli's hand up, he repaid the favor.

Curious, Olli drew back, peering at him, "What's with this urgency to get away?"

Christian shrugged, "I was going to leave after our divorce was final.  I thought going to stay with Gregor would be a good distraction for awhile, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted you with me.  I know it was going against the resolution I'd made, but it didn't stop me from fantasizing about a fresh start."

"I'm glad you didn't go.  Even though we've been living apart, I at least could see you and I knew I could find you easily if I needed to.  It probably sounds stupid, but I still believed in our marriage.  I really did just look at it as a break.  I think after I saw your face when I brought you your things I realized that things were worse than I'd imagined between us, but I was still so damn stubborn."

"We both were.  I just think that we need some time alone.  We're always dealing with work and everyone else's problems.  I just want us to have some space and time to heal before we have to deal with our day to day lives again.  Besides, we never did get a proper honeymoon."

"Mmm," Olli snuggled back against him.  "Where do you want to go?"

" I don't care as long as I get to be with you.  You choose a place since you've done a lot more traveling than I have."

Olli bounced happily against him, "Let's go back to New York.  Other than our wedding day, I've never been happier than we took our trip there."

Grinning, Christian pushed him away and stood up, laughing as Olli scowled up at him.

"I'll be right back babe.  I need to book a flight and a hotel.  The sooner we do, the sooner we can leave!"

He made his way over to the desk, flipping up the laptop as he sat down.  He began to laugh as Olli rushed after him, tossing himself into his lap, straddling him with his arms around his neck.

"Ollllli," he groaned.  "How am I supposed to get anything done this way?"

Olli leaned towards his ear, whispering, "Chrissssstian, you were too far away!"

Christian playfully tickled him as he clicked on available flights.  Olli began to trail his lips down his throat.

"There's a early flight to New York in two mornings.  Can you swing that?"

Pausing in his exploration, Olli replied, "Yeah I can see if Miriam can handle things while I'm gone," he moved back to his neck and was just moving towards his lips when something struck him.

"Shit, No Limits!  I was on my way to open this morning when I heard the report!"

Jumping up, Olli leaned down and kissed him, "I've got to go honey.  Book whatever you think is best and then run into to town and get whatever clothes and stuff you need right now.  We'll figure out the rest later."

Before Christian could respond, Olli was out the door.

Smiling to himself, he turned back to the laptop screen.  What a difference a few hours could make!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Christian had quickly booked their round trip flight and then had called the hotel they'd stayed at on their previous trip.  He was delighted when he found out they had a room available for them. 

Grinning, he asked to get the room for two weeks.  14 whole days with his Olli, it couldn't get any better than that!

Satisfied, he followed Olli's advice and went shopping for the necessities he was now missing.  He wished his husband was with him now.  Christian hated shopping, but Olli thrived on it.

Debating with himself, he finally went for it and dialed Olli's number.

_"Missing me already?"_

_"Always Olli!  I was just thinking that I wanted you here with me to shop.  You know I hate this stuff."_

Christian smiled as Olli's laughter reached his ears.

_"I'm sure you'll survive Chris!  Make sure you get some of those tight shirts I love you in!"_

_"But Olllliiii!"_

_"Sorry babe, you're gonna have to do it alone.  I'm here by myself until Anna and Miriam get here at 3 and I've already missed enough business this morning."_

_"Fine!  You better start your own packing honey, I booked our flights and we will be staying at the same hotel as before.  Fuck, I don't have any luggage!"_

_"I'm sure I have some stored that I haven't used since the ship.  I'll bring it by after work.  Is there anything else I can bring you?"_

_"Not that I can think of.  I guess I better let you go.  I love you.  Thank you for giving us this chance."_

_"I love you too and you don't need to thank me for that.  I'm doing it just as much for me as for you.  I need you in my life Chris.  And yeah, I better go.  The couple at table three is starting to glare at me.  I'll see you later."_

Hanging up, Christian sighed as he went back to work picking out clothes.

...

Olli wasted no time once he saw Miriam walk through the door, quickly asking her if she could take care of things at the restaurant the next couple of weeks.  He promised that he'd make sure to get some extra help for her and Anna during that time.

Uneasy about how thrilled Olli looked about his departure, she reluctantly agreed.  Both she and Anna had been hoping that all of Olli's partying was a temporary thing and that he'd come to his senses and return to his husband, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.  Now, it appeared Olli was going to go on vacation with one of the men he'd been hanging out with at the club.  Shaking her head sadly, Miriam waited for Anna's arrival, eager to share the sad news.

Finally free from No Limits, Olli made his way into the basement storage area to look for his extra luggage.  He grinned as he quickly spotted it and grabbed them.  The sooner he got everything he needed together, the sooner he could get back to his husband.

After throwing the pieces in his car, he headed upstairs to the flatshare, which surprisingly was empty.  Rushing to the one of the shelves in the living room, he dug around until he found what he was looking for, before rushing into his bedroom and grabbing a few more things.  He threw it all into a box and then headed out.

...

Christian had exhausted himself, dragging himself through more stores than he could count, but he'd managed to come up with a passable wardrobe and all of the day-to-day things he needed.  It wasn't everything, but at least it was a good start.

He headed back to the stables, stopping in to check on the horses.  He'd been given the day off because of the fire, but he needed to talk to Hagen about getting the next couple of weeks off.  Determined to get it over with, he headed out to find him. 

He came across him in the kitchen, where he begged him for the time off.  Although annoyed at the timing, Hagen reluctantly agreed.  He knew Christian had been going through a rough time and he felt guilty about the loss of his stuff.

Happy that everything seemed to be working out, Christian headed back to the office where he was thankfully alone for the rest of the night, with the rest of the staff having headed off since they weren't needed.

Curling up on the sofa, he found himself drifting off with thoughts of all of the things he and Olli could do on their trip.

...

Olli excitedly bounced out of his car and up to the door, turning the knob expecting to walk right in, but found it to be locked.  Hesitantly, he knocked.  He heard a shout and some cursing before the door was swung open. 

"Sorry babe, I fell asleep and just stubbed my toe trying to get up," Christian held his arms out to him, pulling him in against him. 

Resting there for a moment, Olli reluctantly pulled away to ask him to come help him carry in the luggage.  Heading outside, the pair were accosted by Rebecca, who had seen Olli drive up.

Not interested in hearing about her latest problems or ready to discuss their own relationship status, Christian quickly cut her off, telling her that Olli had heard about the fire and that he was helping him figure out what he'd lost for insurance purposes.

She quickly excused herself from what she perceived to be a awkward situation, leaving the pair alone again.

Smirking, Olli turned to Christian, "You're evil!"

"Can you honestly tell me that you want to listen to more of her whining about her lack of a love life or let her dig into ours?"

"Of course not, but I have a hard time telling people no.  You know this."

"I do and it's one of the things I both love and hate about you.  Sometimes I wish you'd just tell everyone that they need to deal with their own problems and just spend the time with me instead, but I know that's selfish of me.  I love how big your heart is and I love how well you take care of your family and your friends."

"Yeah, well you do the same thing Chris.  I mean, how many times have you gone out of your way to help one of our friends and I dear say that you've had to deal with more than your fair share of Rebecca's and Andi's and before them Judith's many problems."

Rolling his eyes, Christian shared, "And they've had to deal with ours as well I guess, but I'm definitely looking forward to a little break from all of them.  Do you mind if we don't let them in on the fact that we've reconciled just yet?  I know they'll be happy for us, but they'll also want to smother us with their good cheer and well wishes.  I just want to enjoy this time by ourselves for a bit."

"I think that's a great idea, although I think I've already earned the ire of Miriam and Anna.  They were both glaring at me when I headed out to come here.  I think they think I'm heading out of town with some guy I picked up at one of the clubs I've been going to every night."

Christian grabbed the luggage and began to make his way inside.  Picking up how uncomfortable he was with the subject, Olli grabbed the box and the picnic basket he'd packed and headed after him, waiting for them to be back behind the closed and locked door before addressing the elephant in the room, "I'm sorry Christian.  I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you tried to tell me how destructive I was being with all of the partying and drinking.  I was just trying to do anything to numb the pain and loneliness."

Christian looked at him sadly, "Does that include turning to other men?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Chris, I enjoyed the attention that I was getting and I had my share of flirting and kisses, but it never went beyond that.  Like you, I can't imagine letting another man have what is rightfully yours.  I haven't been with another man since Timo and if I have my way, I never will be.  I want you Chris, only you."

Relieved, Christian sat down the luggage and approached him cautiously, pulling him towards him slowly.  Olli placed his arms around him gently as Christian whispered, "And I only want you Olli."

Olli pulled back as he urged Christian to wait for him as he grabbed the picnic basket, taking out a blanket that he spread out on the floor of the office.  He urged Christian to sit down as he laid out the food that he'd picked up at Schneiders on the way.

"Olli, this is amazing!  Charlie didn't ask you where you were bringing all of this food?"

"Actually she was pretty busy with a disgruntled customer, but I did tell her I had a important date to get to so I'm sure I'll be getting a call later."

Chuckling, Christian began to dig into the food with gusto.  He slowed down when he realized Olli was watching him instead of eating, "Honey, don't you want any?"

"Huh?  Oh sorry, have I told you how much I love watching you eat?  You're so focused and you take such delight in it.  It makes me happy to see you so happy."

"You make me happy!  Food is just icing on the proverbial cake as it were.  You know you're the only partner who has ever spoiled me in this way.  No one I ever dated took the time to pick up my favorite meals or better yet, cook them for me."

"I love doing it for you.  It makes me feel like I'm doing something right.  I can physically see how much you appreciate and enjoy it and that makes me feel good."

"I'm glad, now how about you try some of this yourself?" Christian held out a bite of his steak, which Olli quickly ate up, licking his fingers as he did.

Gulping, Christian continued to grab pieces of the feast to share with his husband, who continued to lap at his fingers as he did.  Grinning, Olli began to repay the favor, holding out treats for Christian to try.  By the time they'd both had their fill, they were on edge and ready to take things to the next level.  It had been far too long since they'd shared themselves with one another.

Christian quickly cleared the blanket, packing the leftover food into the basket, before turning to Olli with a lascivious grin, "There, now we have some room."

"For what?" Olli asked innocently.

Christian crawled on his knees towards him, driving Olli to his back as he hovered over him, "I think it's time we consummated this reunion."

Grinning, Olli pulled him down, attacking his lips with his own.  Shuddering, Christian's mouth opened for him and their tongues met and tangled.  Slowly, their bodies adjusted to one another, fitting together like the gloves that they'd always been.  They were made for one another and now they finally understood that they could never be whole apart from one another.

Drawing back for breath, they breathed in one another's unique scent.  They'd both longed to bask in it over the many lonely nights that they'd spent over the last few months and now they were free to soak it in.

Olli frowned as Christian pulled back and got to his feet, but Christian was quick to calm him down, "Give me a sec honey, I don't think the rest of the house wants to hear us in here," he moved and turned on the small radio perched at his desk before making his way back to the blanket and Olli, resuming his position over top of him.  "Now, where were we?"

Olli leaned up and bit at his jaw, "I think we were about here."

Christian shivered at the touch, "Olli, I need you!  Please, make love to me!"

Olli's heart fluttered at the words.  It had taken a long time for Christian to let him inside and he rarely ever asked for it unless he was feeling particularly emotional.  Unable to voice his agreement, Olli desperately kissed him, putting all of his hunger and love into it and he felt the same desperation coming from Christian's end.

Sitting up, he rolled him over as he took his place on top, trembling as if it were their first time, but he guessed in a way it was.  Slowly, he began to unbutton Christian's shirt, revealing the smooth skin and tightly trained torso and chest that he loved to roam.  Unable to resist, he leaned down and attached his mouth to each of his nipples, drawing sweet moans from his husband. 

Christian clumsily tried to untie Olli's ever present scarf, but Olli's movements were making it difficult.  He finally got it free and tossed it to the side as he began to work on Olli's shirt, which clung stubbornly to his sweat soaked skin.  Not wanting to wait anymore, he tore it apart, the buttons flying in every direction.

Laughing, Olli raised his head, "Now what am I supposed to wear home?"

"Me?" Christian suggested with a smirk.

"Somehow I think that might go against our temporary plan of secrecy!  I guess I'll just have to borrow one of yours.  Maybe the one I just took off of you."

Christian blushed, "Well, you know what's mine is yours.  Now, it's been way too long since I've tasted you.  Get down here."

Olli let himself be rolled back over as Christian mouth began to explore every inch of him, winding up where he wanted and needed him most.  Christian froze as he pulled down his pants and underwear in one swoop, revealing his prize. 

Olli's knees turned to jelly as he took in Christian's expression of love, lust and devotion.  If he'd ever had any doubts about Christian's attraction to him, seeing him staring at his cock with such clear hunger was all the reassurance he needed. 

Licking over his lips, Christian let them trail gently over Olli's tip, tasting the drops of pre-cum that had gathered there.  Wanting more, he opened wide and slowly began to bring him inside. 

He glided over the head with his tongue, feeling it harden even more in his mouth as Olli began to thrash and moan above him.  He brought his hand up to play with his balls, rolling them gently as he began to stroke his way up and down Olli's member, taking him further until his gag reflex faded and he was able to take him all the way down his throat. 

Olli grasped his hair, taking over the rhythm and Christian let go and let him guide him, but Olli quickly found himself on the edge and not wanting it to be over yet, he pulled away, "Christian, are you ready for me?"

Breathing heavily, Christian pulled off his pants and boxers before rising to his knees and presenting his butt to Olli, "Do it Olli!"

Crawling towards him, Olli's hands spread him open wider, stroking his tongue across his little pink hole, which quivered at the touch.  Hearing Christian's whimpers, he remembered how surprised Christian had been the first time he'd done this for him.  After realizing just how pleasurable it could be, he'd finally been willing to rim Olli and he'd been a quick and eager study.

Curling his tongue, Olli slowly pushed inside, moving back and forth until Christian's muscles relaxed and began to let him in further.  Soon, he had established a furious rhythm, finally finding Christian's prostate, eliciting more whimpers as he set off sparks throughout his body.  Satisfied that he was ready for him, Olli drew back and grabbed for the lube that he'd placed inside the picnic basket, sloppily throwing some on his cock, before lubing up two fingers and quickly moving them in and out of Christian's ass.

"Enough Olli, just do it!"

Not needing any more motivation, Olli drew up and placed his cock at Christian's entrance, trailing it back and forth leaving pre-come in its path.  Gently, he began to work his way inside, freezing at Christian's painful gasp, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, it's been a long time."

Nodding, Olli tried to relax, holding himself back from driving in the way his body wanted him to.  After a few minutes, Christian nodded at him and he moved in a bit further, rubbing his hands down his back to reassure him.  Slowly, he moved until he was was in as far as he could go, his hips flush with Christian's ass.  He took another moment to let him adjust as Olli found himself in the warm embrace he'd missed so much, "Oh god, Christian!  Never again, I'm never going without this again!"

Murmuring his agreement, Christian squeezed his thighs together, letting Olli know he was ready.  As if a brake had just been released, Olli howled as he began to drive wildly into the body that he'd been craving.  Feeling the same fire, Christian drove back with just as much force, their coupling changing to a wildly animalistic frenzy.

Suddenly with urgency, Christian shouted at him, "Olli, I want to touch you and I want to see you."

Now wanting the same thing, Olli immediately pulled out so Christian could move to his back and then swiftly moved back into him, sliding in easily this time.  They kissed desperately as Olli continued his pelvic thrusts and they began to explore one another's bodies, touching each other in all of the places they knew drew the other wild.

Feeling their climaxes approaching, their hands found each other, their fingers entertwining as closely as their bodies were, becoming one. 

They continued their desperate kisses as Olli's other hand began to stroke Christian's cock in time with his thrusts.  Everything around them was lost in a swirl of sensation as they lost all control and surrendered themselves to one another, exploding in time, Christian's cum spattering Olli's chest and thighs as Olli's flooded Christian's channel.

Spent, Olli collapsed on his side, drawing Christian to him as their bodies cooled down. 

As he became aware of his surroundings, Olli began to listen to Christian's breathing, making sure he hadn't overexerted himself.

"Chris?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's your heart monitor?"

Christian flinched against him, burying his face against his shoulder as he mumbled, "Shed."

"What?  Why wasn't it on your wrist?"

Shrugging, Christian responded, "I couldn't listen to your voice.  I was going to pick up a cheap one temporarily, but haven't gotten around to it."

Olli sat up, "Haven't gotten around to it?  Christian, this is your life we're talking about!  And don't think I didn't notice that punching bag hanging in the corner and the gloves on the table!" 

Christian hung his head, "I've been boxing myself to sleep every night.  It's the only way I could exhaust my brain and body enough to sleep."

"Fuck!  Tomorrow you're going in for a checkup or this trip isn't happening," Olli vowed furiously.

"Okay, I promise.  Now come back here."

Still glaring at him, Olli resumed his place against him, squeezing him a bit tighter.

Christian began placing kisses along his shoulder as his hand began to roam across his chest.

He sat up, straddling Olli as he winked at him, "Your turn!"

Olli's anger faded as Christian looked down at him like he was the most precious thing he'd ever seen.  Damn his husband for being so adorable!

Olli pulled him down for a kiss before turning over, inviting Christian to take care of him in the same way that he had him.  He didn't disappoint as he immediately began to eat him out enthusiastically.

It wasn't long before Olli was on his back with Christian pushing into him slowly, giving him plenty of time to adjust to the intrusion.  

"Fuck, you're so tight babe!"

"Oh god, feels so good Chris!" Olli was overwhelmed as Christian slid home. 

They quickly found their rhythm, working in tandem to draw things out as long as possible, but eventually they both began to feel that pull again. 

Christian began working Olli's cock, determined to come together again.  Olli reached up, stroking his cheek, "Welcome home baby!"

After another fiery kiss, they increased their pace driving through another simultaneous orgasm, the aftershocks rumbling through both of their bodies.

Melting back into one another, they kissed tenderly.  Olli held onto Christian, keeping him inside of him for as long as he could.

"I love you." they whispered in stereo.

"I don't want to leave," Olli whined.

"Then don't.  Stay until it gets light out.  You've been doing that most nights anyway with your clubbing."

Nodding, Olli let him draw out and pull him to his feet and towards the couch.  

Christian folded up the blanket, which was going to need to be cleaned.  He pulled his own pillows and blanket out and carried them over to his husband, curling up next to him and covering him up.  

"I know this isn't the most comfortable place we could be, but I really would like you to stay."

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere, but I do have something I want to show you," he got up and grabbed the box he'd brought in, placing it in Christian's lap.

Christian laughed as he pulled out their romance schedule, some of their favorite pictures attached.

"You know, when I was putting that together I had to scan the pictures into the computer.  Afterwards, I was inspired to create a online file so any that I wanted in the future would be available.  There's not many photos in there before we were together, but there's a couple of you with friends and with Nico and Coco and the pictures of your parents and you and Gregor that were in your box are all there.  I know I can't replace the mementos you lost, but at least those are still there for you.  We can get them printed as soon as possible."

Awestruck, Christian continued to pull out the rest of what was in the box.  He grinned as he saw their wedding album and video.

"I think we need to make copies of these and place them somewhere safe," he stated.

Olli agreed, "That's a great idea.  I wish we could replace your belt, but the best I can do is that."

Christian opened the manilla folder, which contained all of the magazine articles about his win and his coming out.  He grinned fondly as he was greeted with images of their kiss.

Turning, he pointed out his own framed photo of the moment, which had remained at his side from the moment he'd left the flatshare, saving it from the fire.

"There's one more thing in there.  I know it's a little silly and it won't replace your duck, but I thought that maybe, well just look!"

Christian reached into the box, pulling out a sad looking stuffed puppy, one of it's ears tattered.  

"It was mine as a kid.  I wasn't very creative then and named it Snoopy, but I loved that thing.  I carried it everywhere with me.  I thought maybe you'd like to have it.  I know your duck was your touchstone when you got out of prison, but maybe this could be your new one," Olli shyly explained, his cheeks tinted pink.

"You are my touchstone Olli, but I'll treasure this because it was yours.  Maybe we can share him?  Thank you baby, for all of this."

"So you like it?"

"I love it, all of it.  This morning I woke up thinking I'd lost everything, but now I know the important things are still here.  I'm alive and you're with me.  I have some great friends and our families and I still have a job I love, our apartment building and No Limits.  I've got my ring and all of this stuff and I've still got my anchor on my key chain.  The things that matter are still with me."

Happy, Olli helped him put it all back in the box before snuggling back against him, pulling the blanket over them.

Christian reached up and turned off the radio and then cut out the table lamp, coming back for a kiss, "Good night Olli."

"Good night Christian."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Olli woke up to Christian lips trailing across his chest.

"Mmm, what are you doing?"

"Just giving you a wake up call.  It's just getting light out so if you want to leave before the others rise and see you're still here, you're going to need to leave soon."

"I'd rather stay here," he shared sulkily, gripping tightly to him as Christian's lips continued to explore him.

"Me too.  We can forget the whole secrecy thing if you want."

Olli sighed as he sat up, "No, I really need to take care of some things today before we leave tomorrow and I'd rather not deal with all the questions and as you said, good cheer.  It's sweet that our friends are so invested in us, but it can be a bit much."

Christian nodded, biting at his shoulder, "Yeah it can.  OK, you better go then and I'm gonna grab some breakfast and then see if I can get in to see the doctor."

"I expect a full report!". 

" Don't worry, I'm fine!"

"You better be, I still intend to spend a long, happy life with you!" Olli stole a quick kiss before rising and finding his clothes, laughing as he picked up the scraps of his shirt.  "Have something I can wear home?  It might be a bit too obvious if I go out wearing your shirt from yesterday."

Christian smiled smugly as he stood up and dug through his shopping bags, pulling out one of the shirts he'd found and ripping off the price tags.  Turning, he tossed it to Olli.

Pulling it on, Olli crossed the room, moving into Christian's arms for one last kiss.

"Call me when you're done.  I think I'll stay at home tonight so I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at the airport?"

Christian stole one more kiss before releasing him, "Sounds like a plan.  Take the box with you and actually, wait a minute, take these too."

Turning, Christian grabbed their wedding photo from the side table and a couple of other things he hadn't lost in the fire and threw them in the box.  

He had no intention on coming back here after their trip so it was better and safer if Ollli took the stuff now.

"I love you," he said smiling at him.

Olli returned the sentiment before heading out the door, the basket and box firmly in his hands.

...

Olli puttered around No Limits, bored. It had been slow all morning and he'd already wiped down every counter and tabletop. 

He filled up the glasses of the couple of patrons sitting towards the back and then went back behind the counter, sighing as he looked at the time once again.  Christian should have been done with the doctor ages ago!

Hearing the door open he looked up, overjoyed when he saw his husband striding through the door with a bright smile on his face.

It was such a familiar sight, that it made Olli's heart ache for a moment at the thought that he had almost given this up.  Never again would he let anything stand between him and his love.

Looking around and not seeing anyone they knew personally, Christian slid behind the counter and into Olli's arms for a hello kiss, that turned a bit more passionate than it should have.

They slowly pulled away wearing matching shy smiles.  Anyone watching would have clearly seen the thread of love and devotion that was written across both of their faces.

Christian made his way back around the counter and took a seat in front of him, "I'm starving, feed me!"

Sticking his tongue out at him Olli responded, "When aren't you starving, love?" he grabbed him a sandwich and his favorite latte, placing them in front of him.

"Haha, I'm a growing boy, I need my strength."

"For what?" Olli let his voice dip deep, oozing sex.

"Sounds like you've already got the idea," Christian said with a wink.

Olli returned the wink before getting to what he really wanted to know, "So?  Don't leave me hanging here, how was the doctor's visit?"

Christian handed him a sheet of paper, which laid out the details of the visit and Christian's virtually perfect health.

"The myocarditis is still there, but it hasn't gotten any worse and he said that as long as I wear my heart monitor, that a little light boxing is perfectly fine.  And before you ask, yes I did tell him I'd been overtaxing myself with it lately and I got yelled at, but it hasn't done any damage."

"Thank god!  Promise me that from now on you'll be more careful Chris, I can't lose you, not now that I've finally got you back!"

Christian grabbed his hand soothingly, "I promise.  I wasn't thinking clearly, but I am now.  I have all the reason in the world to live for, I don't intend on any early exits."

"Good!  So what brings you here?  I thought you were going to call."

"Yeah, I planned on it, but then I was hungry and had the urge to see you.  If I go back to the stables, I'll wind up having to work so I figured I'd come keep you company for a bit."

"I'm glad, it's been dead in here today.  I did get a chance to call in a favor and got some temporary help for Miriam and Anna while we're gone and got the third degree from Charlie."

"Your date?"

"Yeah, she scolded me for turning away my husband and asked if I knew about the fire.  I didn't even have to lie because she barely let me get a word in otherwise.  I told her I was going out of town for a few days and that started another round of yelling.  She asked me where I was going and I said I just needed some time away so I could think about everything and make some decisions."

"Speaking of decisions, I wasn't lying when I told Rebecca I needed to make a list of the things lost in the fire.  I think I've got most of it, but I wanted you to look it over and see if I missed anything," he handed the sheet over to Olli.

Glancing through it, Olli added a couple more things before handing it back, his mind swirling as he thought of something.

"Hey, you think you could take over here for a hour?  I need to go pick up something and I didn't think I'd have the chance."

Christian pouted at him but agreed.  Olli rushed out to pick up the item he'd ordered that morning.

...

Christian dealt with the lunch rush, occasionally glancing at the door hoping to see his husband return.

Finally, Olli appeared in the doorway, a satisfied grin on his face.

He strode over to him and handed him a wrapped box before joining him behind the counter.

Curious, Christian peered at the box before tearing it open, he began to laugh as it revealed a replacement for his lost heart monitor.

"And don't worry, I already had them set it for 130 so you'll only hear my voice when it's serious."

Christian leaned forward for a quick kiss, "Thanks babe, believe it or not I was upset about loosing it.  It's the most thoughtful gift you ever gave me, so thanks for replacing it."

"You're welcome."

"What's this?  Has hell froze over?" Andi's amused voice rang out.

Blinking at him, the pair brushed him off as Christian sat down at the counter.

Andi ordered a drink before turning back to Christian, "Hey man, I was going to check in on you yesterday, but I figured you were probably busy with all of the insurance crap and whatnot.  I'm really sorry about your stuff.  If you need anything let me know."

"Thanks, between Dana and Theresa and Olli, I think I've got everything I need."

Looking up, Christian addressed Olli, "They bought me replacements for my work clothes and boots this morning.  I was afraid I was going to have to reuse the one outfit for awhile."

"I'm glad.  We have some great friends.  Listen, it's getting busy so I better get back to work.  Do you need anything else?"

"We do and no, I'm good.  Thanks for the monitor and helping me with my list."

Olli went to check on his guests while Christian spoke with Andi for a bit, sharing that he was taking a few days out of town to deal with everything before heading out.

On his way he trailed his hand along Olli's back, giving him a small smile.

Meanwhile, an oblivious Andi thought about how Christian must be going to visit Gregor and how he really deserved some quiet time.

...

Heading back up to the flatshare after his shift, Olli sighed as he opened the door and found his three flatmates watching TV.

All he wanted to do was pack in peace and call Christian, but he knew now he was going to be expected to join them.

Sure enough, Dana urged him to join them, handing him a pizza box as Andi explained the movie to him.  

As soon as he sat down Jessica started her relentless chattering, making his head spin.

"Christian seems to be doing better," Dana suddenly stated.

Olli nodded, "Yeah, well I helped him get a list together for the insurance company and he replaced some things already.  He told me you and Theresa helped him with his work attire."

"Yeah, it was Theresa's idea," Dana shot him a meaningful look, which Olli tried to ignore.  "Hagen says Christian is taking some time off."

"Sounds like he needs it," Olli said casually before continuing.  "Speaking of which, I'm going out of town for a few days.  Andi, can you keep an eye on things while I'm gone?  Charlie already knows and the girls have No Limits under control."

Dana and Andi shared a look, both dismayed that Olli was abandoning Christian again.

Oblivious, Jessica turned the conversation back to herself, eventually allowing Olli to slip away.

He quickly packed once he was in his room.  Finally finished, he got ready for bed a little early and once he was curled up in bed, he called his husband.

  _Hey sweetheart!  Sorry I didn't call sooner but our flatmates accosted me.  Dana couldn't wait to tell me you'd asked for time off._

_Oh yeah?_

_Yeah I ended up telling them I was leaving town too and she and Andi were clearly pissed that I'm leaving you in your time of need._

_Shame on you!  Are you packed?_

_Yeah just finished.  Can we go now?_

_I wish, this has already been the longest day.  Is it sad that after one night I'm already unable to sleep without you?_

_If it is, then I'm pretty damn sad too!  Well, the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can get up and go._

_I like the way you think.  Are you in bed already?_

_Yeah, are you?_

_I am.  I was thinking maybe we don't have to hang up.  I just, I want to hear you._

_I think that's a great idea sweetheart.  The next best thing to having you here with me.  OK, I'm putting the speaker on.  Good night Christian, I love you._

_Same here.  Night Olli._

Turning out the light, Olli snuggled down beneath the blanket, getting comfortable.  He could hear Christian doing the same.

They lay there listening to the other one breathe as they slowly faded off.

Much later, Olli came awake, jumping up to use the bathroom.  

Coming back, he grinned as he heard Christian snoring.  He'd grown accustomed to the sound and the silence in his absence had been deafening.

Laying back down, Olli drifted off with thoughts of what they could do in New York drifting through his head.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Olli woke up abruptly, not sure why until he suddenly heard Christian calling his name over the phone.

_Ollli!_

_Hmm...Chris, go back to sleep!_

_No can do babe, we've got to get up and get ready for our flight._

_Noooo, sleep!_

Christian laughed, wishing he could be there to see the pout that his husband undoubtedly was wearing at the moment.

_Sorry sweetheart, got to get a move on!  The quicker you get ready and meet me, the sooner we can be on the plane and you can be napping._

_Mmm...does that mean I get to stretch out on you?_

_Anytime Olli, but only if you get your ass up and get ready._

Mumbling to himself, Olli reluctantly pulled himself up, beginning to stretch as he attempted to come to himself.

_Okay, I'm gonna go drag myself to get some coffee and then I'll get ready. See you in a hour?_

_Sounds good babe.  Love you._

_Love you too Chris._

Smiling, Olli dragged himself up and into the kitchen, putting some coffee on and hitting the bathroom while it brewed. 

Dana joined him for breakfast, glaring at him the whole time, but not saying anything. 

Olli had to stop himself from smiling, sure that anyone would be able to read just how happy he was right now and still reluctant to let anyone into the little bubble that he and Chris were living in right now.

He was surprised that no one had noticed that he was once again wearing his wedding ring, but he was grateful that they'd have a bit more time to themselves before they had to share the news with everyone else.

After throwing some clothes on, he headed to his room to make sure that he had everything he needed before grabbing his suitcases and heading out the door. 

He felt his heart beating faster the closer he got to the airport, more than ready to get away with his husband.

By the time he made it to baggage claim, he was almost bouncing in excitement and seeing Christian suddenly striding to him in a tight blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly and a new pair of those low riding jeans that drove Olli crazy had Olli wondering how much time they had before their flight. 

Christian's eyes lit up as he spotted Olli leaning against the wall, his black pants showing off every inch of him and his purple shirt topped off with yet another winding purple scarf.  That was his man, his love, his husband and he'd be damned if he ever let anyone else ever touch him again. 

Not even caring that they were in public, Christian strode forward, driving Olli back further into the wall as he aligned himself up against him as he took his lips in a brutal kiss that left them both panting and shaking with need.

"Fuck Chris, how am I supposed to walk on this flight after that?"

Peering at the time, Christian suddenly grabbed Olli and pulled him to the nearest bathroom, which was thankfully currently empty as he pushed him into a stall, slamming the door behind them as he dropped to his knees and popped the button on Olli's pants.

He laughed as he realized Olli was going commando, his cock immediately pushing out of the opening, pre-cum already soaking his tip.

Under a time constraint, he wasted no time, leaning forward and taking him fully into his mouth.

Olli moaned as Christian relaxed his throat, letting him slide down fully before pulling back off and starting up a quick push and pull rhythm.  He began to roll Olli's balls between his hands, bringing him to the brink quickly.

"Fuck, that's good Chris!"

Christian hummed around him, the vibration sending Olli over the edge as Christian sucked down all he had to offer.  

Letting him slip out, Christian grabbed some toilet paper, wiping him off as he buttoned him back up.

Standing up, Olli pulled him into his arms for a breathless kiss, reaching down and unzipping his pants, pushing them and his briefs down.  

Pulling back with a grin, Olli began to stroke his cock top to bottom as he pulled him back for another kiss, his tongue pushing into his mouth, mirroring his strokes.

It didn't take much to send Christian into climax, spurting into Olli's hand, who promptly raised it to his mouth, tasting his lover's essence as Christian peered at him with hooded eyes.

Christian cleaned himself up and redressed before stealing one more quick kiss.  They froze as the door opened up and someone moved into one of the other stalls.  

Christian opened the door and exited first, stopping to wash his hands and grinning as he glimpsed himself in the mirror.  He wore a clearly debauched look that he was proud of.  

He exited and waited for his husband to join him, holding his hand as they made their way to their gate.

They didn't have to wait long to enter and they quickly took their seats, Olli taking advantage of his offer and stretching his legs across him.

Christian gave his knee a squeeze as Olli's head came to rest on his shoulder, his breathing evening out quickly.

Tired, but unwilling to give up his favorite pastime of watching his husband sleep, Christian put his arm around him, settling back to watch over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, sleep had claimed Christian too and they were both surprised when they woke to their flight attendant gently shaking them, letting them know they'd landed.

Stretching, Christian couldn't help but grin as he looked at his husband's scowling face, "Come on babe, the sooner we get our stuff the sooner we can get to the hotel."

Huffing at him, Olli begrudgingly followed him off the plane and to baggage claim.

Olli clung to him in the cab, once again resting his head on his shoulder.

"How could you possibly still be tired babe?"

Olli just clung to him harder as Christian hid his smile.  Sometimes his husband was just too adorable.

At the hotel, Olli grabbed his hand, walking in together to check in.

Finally, they were entering their room, both lost in memories of their previous stay there.

"This was a great idea Olli."

"I think you were right Christian, we need this time alone together and what better place?  I can't wait to visit our favorite spots and maybe add some new ones."

Christian winked at him, beginning to shed his clothes, "Why don't we start making some new memories right now," he began to make his way to the bathroom and the jacuzzi it contained.

"You always have the best ideas!" Olli quickly stripped down and followed.

Their trip was certainly starting off on a high note.

...

The two weeks flew by much quicker than they would have liked and before they knew it they were on the flight back home.

They'd managed to fit in everything they'd wanted to do and then some.  They'd even hit a couple of clubs, Olli picking up some new ideas.

Of course they'd also spent a lot of time in bed finding new and exciting ways to show their love for one another.  It was nice to not have to worry about being quiet or about being interrupted.

That was one of many things they'd talked about over the two weeks: their need for privacy and a place of their own.  They'd also discussed all of the mistakes they'd made and how they could keep them from happening again.

They were determined to not screw up their second chance.  Olli felt they'd gotten a good start on things and they were leaving as happy as they'd ever been.

Raising his head from Christian's shoulder, he gave him a quick kiss before settling back against him.

Beaming at him, Christian pulled him closer, entwining their hands.

...

Their cab pulled up in front of No Limits and dropped them off.  They stood there for a moment, neither of them ready to return to their everyday lives, but knowing they had to.

Steeling themselves, they grabbed their bags and headed inside.

Christian had deliberately booked them on a late flight so they'd have a better chance at not dealing with anyone.  They headed upstairs and to the flat quietly.

They managed to get inside and to their room without interruption and quickly locked the door.

Leaning back against it, Christian's eyes roamed the room, "You know, I never thought I'd be here again."

Olli shook his head as he moved towards him, wrapping his arms around him, "No more looking back, remember?"

He nodded, "I know.  It's going to be weird to leave this place."

"Having second thoughts about moving?"

"No, but this has been our home for so long.  Lot of good memories here."

"A lot of bad ones too, but at the end of the day it's just a place," Olli lay his hand over Christian's chest.  "You are my home Chris."

"And you are mine."

Christian began to back him up to the bed, pushing him down as he crawled over him, holding his arms above his head, "I love you."

"I love you more," Olli drawled.

"Show me," Christian breathed.

Grinning mischievously, Olli turned around, his head at Christian's feet.  Raising his head, he threw back at him, "How about we show each other?"

Nodding eagerly, Christian ran his hand up Olli's leg, stopping at his hips as he played with the zipper on his pants.

Olli copied his movements, his hand resting at the top of Christian's jeans before popping the button and pulling the zipper down.  Tugging, he pulled them off as he did the same to his pants, tossing them over the bed.  They then relieved one another of their underwear before losing their shirts.

Satisfyingly naked, they began to stroke one another to full hardness as their lips began to explore their thighs.  

Olli teasingly bit on the inside of one, urging Christian to do the same.  They continued to tease one another for a bit before moving to where they really wanted and needed to be.

Olli took his balls into his mouth as Christian's tongue caressed the vein under Olli's cock.  Moaning, Olli moved to slide his lips over Christian's dick enthusiastically and Christian followed suit, taking him in in one fell swoop.

They quickly began to deep throat in unison, their slurping sounds echoing throughout the room.

They drew things out, both determined to make the other come first, but finally they couldn't hold back as they spurted unexpectedly one after the other.

Olli got up and grabbed a washcloth, wiping them down before joining Chris back in bed. 

"Thanks, come here," he reached out for Olli, who quickly snuggled up against him.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

...

Olli woke up to knocking at their door.  Sighing, he grabbed some pants and got up to find Andi at the door.

"What do you need Andi?"

"Heard you come home and unfortunately heard more than that.  Can you maybe tone it down a bit?  No one needs to hear you and your boytoy," he said angrily.

Holding the door open, Olli said, "Hey boytoy, Andi thinks we should be quiet."

"Tell Andi that if he doesn't stop complaining we're gonna have sex on his bed!" Christian sat up, eyes staring blearily at them, hair adorably mussed up.

For once in his life, Andi was without words, standing there with his mouth open wide.

"I think we broke him Chris!"

"Is that a bad thing, I mean a Andi who doesn't talk sounds pretty good to me."

The teasing broke Andi out of his shock, suddenly rushing at the bed and jumping on top of Christian, the pair playfully wrestling as Olli stood there chuckling at the sight of his best friend and his husband acting like children.

"I didn't know you swung that way Andi," he said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about man?"

"Well you are wrestling with a nude man!"

Jumping up as if he'd been scorched, Andi flipped them both off as Olli collapsed next to Christian, both roaring with laughter.

"What the fuck guys?  How did this happen?" he asked gesturing between them.

"The fire brought us back together.  The thought of losing him made me finally realize how stupid I was being.'

"We were being," Christian added, taking his hand.

"So you both heading out of town wasn't a coincidence?"

"No, we wanted some time to ourselves before letting everyone know about our reunion," Olli kissed Christian's knuckles.

Andi nodded, "Probably a good idea.  You look happy so I take it the trip was a success?"

"New York did wonders for our relationship.  We had a lot of time to talk and figure some things out," Christian said as he smiled at Olli.

"I'm really happy for you guys.  And on that note, I'll leave you alone.  I won't say anything to anyone else so you can surprise them too.  Charlie's gonna be over the moon."

"Thanks Andi, you're the best friend we could ever have.  You've been there for us both through all of this."

Olli got up to give him a hug, Andi nudging his shoulder as he left.

Turning back to Christian, Olli smirked, "That was actually kind of fun.  I think I have an idea on how to tell everyone else!"


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the pair decided to finally get out of bed, the rest of their flatmates had headed out for the day, even Jessica.

Olli made them breakfast while Christian jumped in the shower and afterwards he took his turn, not surprised when the curtain opened and Christian stepped inside with him.

Some time later after they were both satisfied, Olli began to make his calls, telling everyone who mattered that he was having a party at No Limits that evening and wanted to celebrate his trip and his new start.

Sure enough, everyone agreed to come, but he could tell they all thought he was trying to push his "new man" on them.  He couldn't wait for his and Christian's big reveal and for the surprise he was keeping from his husband.

Christian reluctantly left to head to the stables.  He would be back to work the next day, but he wanted to check in.

Left to his own devices, Olli continued planning before he headed downstairs to check on his club.

...

Christian had come back to the flat and immediately ran into Jessica, but as dimwitted as she could be, she bought his explanation that he'd left some clothes there and was just going to change before heading downstairs for the party.  He rolled his eyes as she didn't even question why he would be going to a party Olli was hosting.

Olli had been on the phone when he'd come in and he'd just given him a quick wave and headed upstairs.  He entered their room, determined to change quickly before heading back down to No Limits, but any plans he had were thrown out the window when he saw the suit laid out on the bed and the note laying next to it.

_Sweetheart, tonight is about new beginnings and that's exactly what i want to do with you.  Please put this on and wait for me to call you to join me._

Christian's heart began beating rapidly as his mind swirled: there was only one reason that he could think of that would require him to wear a suit to what was supposed to be a casual party and if he was right, then Olli was taking the starting over thing to heart.  Not that he would have a problem with that, just the opposite actually.  He couldn't think of anything more fitting.

Now more excited than he was before, Christian got dressed and began to pace, anxious to hear from his husband.

It was almost a hour later before his phone finally rang and Olli told him to come downstairs.  Taking a deep breath, Christian began to make his way there.

...

Olli had been anxious all day as he tried to make sure that everything was the way he wanted it.  He'd enlisted the girls help to decorate after he closed the club early for the party.

He'd ignored their glares as he began to create a corner that was almost a exact replica of where he'd first proposed to Christian.  Miriam and Anna kept exchanging glances as they observed how happy Olli was as he practically bounced back and forth, occasionally humming to himself as he set things up.

Finally, the guests had begun to arrive, Charlie being one of the first as she hurried to give Olli a hug before berating him for staying out of contact for so long.

Before long, his roommates were there and Rebecca and the others from the castle had shown up.  Grinning, he figured it was the perfect time to have Christian make his appearance.

He quickly called him and then grabbed a chair and stood on it, gesturing for his guests to quiet down.  The talking stopped as everyone focused on him as he began to talk, "Thanks for coming everyone.  You're all here because you mean a lot to me and because I want to share my happiness with you.  As most of you know, I've been out of town for the last couple of weeks and my trip was a eye-opening experience that has left me feeling better about my life as a whole," seeing Christian entering out of the corner of his eye, he continued, "And the reason for all of that is right there," Olli pointed to the back of the room.

Christian beamed at him as everyone turned around to look, many cheering and some gasping.  Looking back at them, he pointed back at Olli, "What he said!" which caused everyone to laugh.

He quickly made his way over to Olli, pulling him off the chair and into his arms for a kiss that had Rebecca squealing with delight.

Parting, he got his first real look at the place and he froze as he saw the familiar corner, "Olli, did you have something to ask me?"

Dazed, Olli looked at him confusedly for a minute, but his brain cells eventually kicked in and he exclaimed, "Yes baby, I do!  I thought it would be nice if we renewed our vows," he grabbed his hand and led him to the little tent he had recreated.  "Marry me again Chris!"

"I'd marry you a thousand times over Olli!  Let's do this babe."

Taking one another's hands, they repeated the vows from their wedding with a few changes.

They both agreed to openly communicate moving forward and to never make decisions without the other. 

Finally, they promised to never let work or anything else keep them from spending time together.  They were first in one another's lives and they wanted to keep it that way.

Secure in their new start, they moved in for a passionate kiss that had everyone squirming a bit uncomfortably.

Eventually, they drew apart and Charlie immediately got between them for hugs and congratulations.  

Olli signaled the girls, who brought out trays of champagne as he led everyone in a toast, "This last year has been rough for many of us, but I feel like the tide is finally turning.  I'd like you to raise your glasses with me and toast to love, friendship and family."

Nico decided to add to the toast, "And to you and Chris for being a inspiration to all of us.  Seeing you work through all of this gives us all hope that true love can survive anything."

"Here, here!" Andi exclaimed, eyeing Helena.

Olli grabbed Christian's hand and asked him for a dance, Christian just realizing there was a deejay set up ready to go.

At Olli's signal, he got ready to start, both Olli and Christian grinning fondly as Sia's "Breathe" began to play, the pair gliding to the center of the floor, sharing kisses throughout.

They continued to rock out with their guests as the night moved on, but Olli left Chris with Rebecca to go grab his last surprise from the office.

Andi began to cheer as Olli wheeled out a massive cake, running to be the first in line for a piece.

As he and Christian shared a piece, Olli's eyes moved across the room.  They really were truly lucky to have so many people who cared about them.

Tomorrow would be another day and they'd have to start thinking about their move and getting back to work,  but tonight was just for them.

 

 


End file.
